bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Hot For Teacher Script
Yasmin, Sasha and Jade are on the field, practicing a cheer for the Stile Tigers (presumably their school's mascot). Jade: Where's Angel? She's really late. Cloe (arrives): Guys, what am I gonna do? Sasha: Our warmup exercises. We've got a lot of practicing to get in. Cloe: I mean, about my life! This is serious! I just had a mondo argument with my parents! If I don't keep up my B average, I'll have to quit the magazine. (Girls gasps) Yasmin: But that's not a problem, right? Cloe: It it, now. I got a C in Chemistry, and it's pulled my average down to a B-. Sasha, Jade, Yasmin and Cloe: Not Cool. The Bratz decide to sign up for an 'easy-A' class; Fashion and Design, taught by Mr. Easy-A Nimbus. Meanwhile, at the offices of Your Thing Magazine Burdine: Mother of Pink! Your Thing sales are down 20%, Bratz is the number one teen magazine?! While all of this is happening, Dylan is campaigning for the title of 'Most Attractive Dude' at Stiles High. In his efforts to achieve this goal, he does various things to change his appearance to be more similar to that of past winners, including dying his hair red Following this, Burdine overhears the Bratz talking about Fashion and Design class in their office, and how Cloe might have to quit the magazine. She excitedly returns to the Your Thing headquarters. The next day, the Bratz enter their Fashion and Design class, joined by Cameron, Eitan and the Tweevils. The principal announces that the class will be taught by a special guest, and Burdine arrives, much to the chagrin of our protagonists. Burdine teaches the students that 'pink is the mother of all colors', and then goes on to assign essay topics to all students. While most get relatively easy subjects, like "Pink is the New Black: Discuss", Cloe is told she must write an essay on the 'Impact of Nineteenth Century Labor Unions on American Textile Importers of Pink Fabrics". The Tweevils are assigned the task of helping Royale (Burdine's dog) to lose weight, as he is obese. and applying a temporary tattoo. When Cameron and Eitan arrive at the Bratz' office with thirty years worth of yearbooks, Dylan decides to borrow them in order to study more about past 'Most Attractive Dude' winners. On his way out of the office, he runs into the Tweevils Kirstee: Let's check the index. Maxwell, Burdine, page 102. (turns the page but notices there's no picture of Burdine) Huh? The picture's been cut out, but there's a caption that saids... (gasps) "Burdine Maxwell, Stiles High's Worst Dressed"! Back in the Bratz office, Cloe has a minor breakdown. She still hasn't finished her essay for Fashion and Design class, despite pulling an all-nighter for three days in a row, and she hasn't even started her Dear Cloe column for the magazine. In one of her dramatic outbursts, Cloe claims that she should just quit the magazine now. In an effort to calm her down, Yasmin offers to complete her part of the magazine for her. Sasha exclaims that if their assignments get any harder, they will have to shut down the magazine, and Burdine overhears this statement. The next day, in Fashion and Design class, Cloe receives an F on her essay. Burdine then begins to hand out midterm assignments, which she claims will be worth 70% of everyone's grades. Cameron and Eitan are assigned the task of writing a sonnet about pink, and the Tweevils are told they must design a slimming outfit for Royale to wear, seeing as he didn't lose any weight. The Bratz are assigned the task of putting on a complete fashion show, with a pink theme. When told they only have three days to achieve this, they become disheartened. Cloe takes charge and assigns Jade to design the clothes something rockin' with a touch of pink, tells Sasha to take the music and moves, and says that her and Yasmin will handle the details. Additionally, Cloe plans to have the entire magazine based around 'how to put on your own fashion show', meaning that the Bratz will not need to work as hard to get everything done on time. Kaycee: Huh? How? Kirstee: First, we need to find Birdface's yearbook picture. While the Bratz are putting together the show, the Tweevils are attempting to 'get even' with Burdine for failing them on their last assignment. They make hundreds of copies of her yearbook picture, and staple them to all the walls in the hallway at school. Burdine discovers these photos the next day and is horrified; assuming that the Bratz have put them up, she threatens to have them expelled, but when she showed them the pictures, they started to giggled, claiming it wasn't them. Burdine: You saw the pictures? When? Kirstee: When we got to school this morning. Kaycee: Everyone was laughing at them. Both: Yeah! Cloe tells Burdine that the fashion show is ready. Upon arrival at the show, the girls all get ready in their outfits (a reproduction of their Treasurez looks, but all pink). Yasmin is horrified to find out that her male model can't make it, so Jade asks Dylan to fill in. The show begins with Cameron and Eitan performing their 'sonnet', which is more of a rap; lyrics as below. : Yo bro, what d'ya think? Times are hard, world's on the brink; don't wanna protest, don't wanna cause a stink - just wanna escape, and not have time ta think! I like to check out all the chicks, watch em walk, watch em slink. In clothes so fine! This is not your mother's pink, a no no; this is not your mother's pink! Uh, uh, uh; I said it's not your mother's pink. I'm telling you Eitan, not your mother's pink, it's not your mother's pink - WORD. Burdine: You freaks have ruin my reputation and defaced my dog! You fail, got it?! F, F, F, F! The show is ultimately very successful, and the Bratz release their most successful issue of their magazine yet. Since the Fashion show did so well, the Principal forced Burdine to give all the girls A+s, thus saving Cloe's grade point average. The Tweevils end up failing their assignment, and Dylan wins the title of 'Most Attractive Dude', presumably because he was true to himself and helped his friends in the fashion show. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1